Dzień Wolny
by Lucrecia LeVrai
Summary: Takan uważa, że wiedzie satysfakcjonujące życie jako służący Wielkiego Mistrza. Akkarin ma co do tego pewne wątpliwości.
1. Chapter 1

Od autorki: Opowiadanie nie zostało napisane dla zysku i zawiera postacie oraz miejsca wymyślone oryginalnie przez Trudi Canavan. Z kilkoma bardzo drobnymi modyfikacjami. Zawsze miałam na przykład zastrzeżenia do sposobu, w jaki Trudi opisuje polityczne realia oraz intrygi Ziem Sprzymierzonych. A także do paru kwestii dotyczących Akkarina. :)

* * *

><p><em>Dzień Wolny<em>

* * *

><p>Takan przekroczył próg pałacowego gabinetu, rozglądając się uważnie po pełnym przepychu wnętrzu. Wielki Mistrz wezwał go w myślach nie dalej niż przed kilkoma minutami, teraz jednak nigdzie nie było go widać. Pozostawały jeszcze wewnętrzne drzwi, których były niewolnik nie zamierzał dotykać bez pytania.<p>

- Panie? – odezwał się głośno.

W odpowiedzi drzwi same się przed nim otworzyły. No, może niezupełnie same, ale Takan widział już wcześniej to proste zaklęcie setki, jeśli nie tysiące razy, i nie robiło ono na nim najmniejszego wrażenia.

W przylegającej do gabinetu sypialni panował względny porządek, nie licząc kilku porozrzucanych książek i sztuk odzieży. Kiedy Takan wszedł do środka, Akkarin mocował się właśnie ze srebrną klamrą buta. Ubrany tylko od pasa w dół, z luźno opadającymi na ramiona włosami, wyglądał, jakby wstał co najwyżej kwadrans temu.

Wielki Mistrz rzadko sypiał w pałacu. Spotkania z królem lub z jego doradcami trwały jednak czasem aż do późnego wieczora, a Jego Wysokość uznawał za niestosowne, by jeden z najważniejszych ludzi w państwie musiał podróżować karetą w środku nocy, dlatego oddał do dyspozycji maga prywatny apartament we wschodnim skrzydle.

- Dobrze, że już jesteś – powiedział Akkarin. – Mógłbyś pościelić łóżko?

- To właśnie po to mnie wezwałeś? – spytał Takan, nawet nie usiłując ukryć zdziwienia i nie zważając na to, jak niestosownie musiały brzmieć takie słowa w ustach służącego.

Akkarin był urodzonym szlachcicem, a z racji piastowanego stanowiska kłaniali mu się wszyscy poza samym królem, ale był też absolutnie ostatnim człowiekiem, który życzyłby sobie pomocy przy wykonywaniu podstawowych, codziennych czynności. W razie czego łóżkiem mogła się zająć pałacowa służba, a nie specjalnie wzywany osobisty służący.

- Tak, a przy okazji zasznurujesz mi buty – Akkarin wymownie zawiesił głos. Takan znał go na tyle dobrze, by bez problemu rozpoznać sarkazm. – Chcę, żebyś dostarczył wiadomość Złodziejom, a tymczasem widzisz, że się spieszę. – Mag podniósł się z materaca.

- Oczywiście, panie. – Takan zabrał się za układanie satynowych prześcieradeł. – Kolejna długa noc?

Starał się, by jego głos brzmiał obojętnie, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać od niespokojnego spojrzenia w stronę drugiego mężczyzny. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Akkarin nie spędził kilku godzin na włóczeniu się po dzielnicy biedoty w poszukiwaniu niebezpiecznego, nieuchwytnego jak dotąd mordercy. Nie podobało mu się, że jego pan ryzykuje w taki sposób, choć jednocześnie rozumiał, dlaczego było to konieczne.

- Spotkanie z królem mocno się przeciągnęło – wyjaśnił mag.

- Jeśli jego wysokość też późno się położył, pewnie nadal śpi – zauważył Takan przytomnie. – Nie musisz się spieszyć, panie.

- Mniejsza o króla. Elyński ambasador wypływa przed południem, a chcę jeszcze zamienić z nim kilka słów na osobności.

Podczas gdy Takan wciąż był zajęty poprawianiem pościeli, Akkarin przeniósł się na drugi koniec komnaty. Stała tam ciemna, rzeźbiona komoda, nad którą zawieszono duże lustro w złoconej oprawie. Mag usiadł na wyściełanym stołku i sięgnął po jeden z leżących przed nim przedmiotów.

W jasnym świetle późnego poranka blizny na jego plecach wyglądały jeszcze paskudniej niż zwykle. Takan skrzywił się mimowolnie, choć nie był to dla niego nowy widok. Przypomniał sobie dzień, w którym Dakova skatował Akkarina do nieprzytomności po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni. Młody mężczyzna omal nie wykrwawił się w palącym słońcu, zanim Ichani pozwolił go w końcu zabrać do namiotu, by któryś z niewolników mógł opatrzyć jego rany. Padło na Takana, który wcale nie cieszył się z wyboru. Pamiętał, jak pierwszej nocy zastanawiał się, czy opieka nad cudzoziemcem w ogóle ma sens. Po co było przedłużać bolesną agonię?

Wśród kyraliańskich Złodziei krążyło powiedzenie, że człowiek, który już raz przeżył własną śmierć, nie umrze prędko po raz drugi. Akkarin przeżył własną śmierć przynajmniej kilkukrotnie. Być może, zgodnie z przesądem, mogło mu to zapewnić szczęście, uchronić przed magią sachakańskiego zabójcy.

Na skrzyni nieopodal łóżka leżało kilka czystych, białych koszul. Takan wybrał jedną z nich, o rękawach haftowanych prostym, geometrycznym wzorem. Obejrzał materiał starannie, by upewnić się, że jego stan nie budzi żadnych zastrzeżeń, a potem podał drugiemu mężczyźnie. Mag włożył koszulę bez słowa i wrócił do przerwanej toalety.

Dwa lata temu, kiedy Akkarin został Wielkim Mistrzem, Takana zdumiewał fakt, że dorosły mężczyzna może spędzać tyle czasu przed lustrem. Oczywiście, wystarczyło rozejrzeć się dookoła, by dostrzec, że wielu dworzan, niezależnie od płci, nosi misterne fryzury i makijaż, pragnąc podkreślić status i urodę. Magowie z Gildii, choć ubierali się znacznie skromniej, też w niektórych przypadkach lubili celebrować swój wygląd. Służący Lorda Ferguna poświęcał ponoć dwa kwadranse dziennie na układanie włosów swojego pana.

Akkarin dopiero dobiegał trzydziestki. Nie potrzebował poprawiać naturalnej urody. Był wysoki, szczupły i przystojny w typowo kyraliański sposób – miał bardzo jasną cerę, regularne rysy twarzy, ciemne włosy i oczy. Wiele wysoko urodzonych kobiet pragnęło go poślubić nie tylko z powodu jego pozycji. Z drugiej strony, sam Akkarin prawdopodobnie uważał, że dużo brakuje mu do ideału, tymczasem Wielki Mistrz musiał prezentować się idealnie.

To nie była po prostu kwestia próżności. Akkarin wyjaśnił kiedyś Takanowi, że wygląd mówcy bywał często tak samo ważny, jak jego słowa. Ludzie, stwierdził, są skłonni dużo wybaczyć bliźniemu, a nawet uwierzyć w otwarte kłamstwo, jeśli mu ufają – a piękna aparycja zawsze była podstawą zaufania. Najwyżej postawiony mag w Gildii i królewski dyplomata nie mógł sobie zatem pozwolić na cienie pod oczami czy nieeleganckie dłonie.

Tym, czego jego pan nigdy mu otwarcie nie powiedział, a czego Sachakanin tylko się domyślał, był fakt, że po pięciu latach niewoli, zakończonych ofiarą z własnego sumienia, Akkarin mógł mieć problem z odnalezieniem się wśród kyraliańskiej elity. Chociaż nikt w całym Imardinie, poza Takanem, nie miał pojęcia o jego przeszłości, sam mag na pewno nie zapominał o swoich bliznach, także o tych, które ukrywał pod rękawami szaty. Był niezaprzeczalnie najsilniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Takan kiedykolwiek poznał – Dakova nie potrafił go zniszczyć ani fizycznie, ani psychicznie – ale być może potrzebował dodatkowej pewności siebie, jaką dawało mu sztywne granie roli Wielkiego Mistrza.

Akkarin kończył właśnie wiązać długie, ciemne włosy w staranny węzeł na karku.

- Kiedy ostatnio miałeś cały dzień wolny tylko dla siebie? – spytał nieoczekiwanie.

Takan zdziwił się, słysząc te słowa.

- Nie wiem – odrzekł zgodnie z prawdą.

- No właśnie – powiedział Akkarin cichym, zamyślonym głosem. – Nie wiesz. Ja też tego nie wiem. Nie przypominam sobie, byś ostatnio opuszczał teren Gildii z innego powodu, niż żeby towarzyszyć mi do pałacu albo załatwić coś w moim imieniu.

- Do czego zmierzasz, panie?

- Do tego, że koniecznie powinieneś wziąć sobie wolne.

- Moje ciągłe towarzystwo cię męczy? – Wiedział doskonale, że mag zrozumie żart, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, kąciki ust drugiego mężczyzny nawet nie drgnęły. Odbicie Akkarina w lustrze nadal przyglądało mu się z mieszaniną powagi i zadumy.

- Nie mówimy o mnie, tylko o tobie – i o tym, że pracujesz bez przerwy.

- Nie czuję się przepracowany, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Sana przychodzi pomagać w sprzątaniu rezydencji.

- Chodzi mi bardziej o ogólną zasadę. Każdy służący w Gildii ma prawo do przynajmniej kilku dni wolnych w roku.

- Nie potrzebuję dnia wolnego – powtórzył Sachakanin uparcie.

Akkarin odwrócił się od lustra, żeby spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

- Jesteś moim służącym, nie niewolnikiem. Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy to dawno temu. Wiesz, jak bardzo cenię sobie twoją pomoc i twoją obecność, ale nie zależy mi, żebyś każdą chwilę spędzał u mojego boku. To była metafora. – Machnął ręką, zanim Takan zdążył zaprotestować. Obaj wiedzieli, że Akkarin większość czasu spędza nie w towarzystwie służącego, tylko sam, bądź też w otoczeniu magów i szlachty.

Takan zastanowił się przez chwilę.

- I co miałbym zrobić z takim dniem? – spytał szczerze.

Większość służących brała wolne po to, żeby odwiedzić rodzinę, mieszkającą gdzieś w mieście albo w jednej z okolicznych wsi. Rodzina Takana zginęła wiele lat temu, a nawet gdyby ostał mu się jakiś krewny, o którego istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, człowieka tego próżno byłoby szukać w Kyralii. Poza tym, zgodnie z tym, co przed chwilą powiedział, wcale nie czuł się przeciążony pracą. Życie, które teraz prowadził, różniło się diametralnie od tego, które pamiętał z Sachaki. Jego codzienne obowiązki sprowadzały się głównie do wypraw na targowisko w poszukiwaniu jak najlepszych przypraw czy mięsa, oraz do gotowania wyszukanych posiłków. Lubił robić jedno i drugie. Gdyby wziął sobie dzień wolny, prawdopodobnie i tak spędziłby go na rynku albo w kuchni. O co więc chodziło Akkarinowi?

- Tak, to też jest problem – oświadczył mag zupełnie poważnie. – Mieszkasz w Imardinie od prawie trzech lat, zdążyłeś poznać miasto. Nie brakuje ci życia poza murami Gildii? Towarzystwa innych ludzi?

- Nie. – Zaczynała go już męczyć ta rozmowa. – Zastanawiam się, kiedy sam miałeś dzień bez jakichkolwiek obowiązków, panie. Przy okazji pozwolę sobie przypomnieć o ambasadorze. Wkrótce wybije dziesiąty dzwon. Nawet Elyni nie śpią tak długo.

- Ambasador raczy na mnie zaczekać, a ty nie zmieniaj tematu. – Po twarzy maga przemknął cień irytacji. – Dlaczego po prostu nie pójdziesz, dajmy na to, do spylunki, gdzie można się napić, zagrać w kości, zabawić…

- Czy to rozkaz? – spytał Takan kamiennym tonem.

- _Och, daj spokój_ – Akkarin płynnie przeszedł na sachakański, podnosząc się z miejsca. Takan stłumił westchnienie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że mag tak łatwo nie odpuści. – _Porozmawiajmy w końcu normalnie, dobrze? Nigdy nie miałeś ochoty, żeby spędzić cały dzień, włócząc się bezczynnie po porcie? Albo wynająć statek i popłynąć aż do_ _ujścia rzeki? Nie korciło cię też, na przykład, żeby znaleźć sobie w mieście jakąś kobietę?_

- _Kobiety nie potrafią dotrzymywać tajemnic._ – Takan wzruszył ramionami.

- _Jak i większość mężczyzn. W przeciwieństwie do nich mają jednak inne zalety, nie sprowadzające się tylko do rozmowy. Mówimy tu o miłym spędzeniu dnia, nie całego życia._

- _Pytasz o kobiety, a sam nawet nie spojrzysz na najpiękniejsze damy dworu._ – Miał ochotę ugryźć się w język, ale było już za późno.

Oczy Akkarina pociemniały.

- _Nie rozmawiamy o mnie_ – przypomniał mag chłodno.

- _Dobrze._ – Takan natychmiast uniósł dłonie w przepraszającym geście.

Nie dlatego, że bał się gniewu Wielkiego Mistrza – po prostu znał go wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak nieprzyjemna musiała być jego własna uwaga. Tamtego dnia, kiedy Dakova zabił Asayę, coś w Akkarinie pękło, najwyraźniej bezpowrotnie. Takan nie pojmował dokładnie, co się zmieniło – być może jego dawny towarzysz niewoli nadal kochał dziewczynę, a może wypaliły się w nim wszystkie uczucia. Jednego był natomiast pewien: jeśli istniała na tym świecie miłość tak silna, że jej utrata mogła zabić w mężczyźnie pożądanie, on sam wolałby jej nie doświadczać.

Przez moment obaj mierzyli się wzrokiem. Akkarin nie był zły – był beznamiętnie lodowaty. Po chwili jednak westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się znajomy, przygaszony uśmiech, jak zawsze przywodzący na myśl drwinę.

- _Przesadziłem i mam za swoje, co?_

- _Panie…_

- _Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać. A tak to właśnie zabrzmiało._

Akkarin martwił się o niego – Takan nagle to zrozumiał. Wychowany w innym kraju, w najwyższej warstwie społecznej, być może zastanawiał się, czy jego sługa czuje się w Kyralii wystarczająco wolny i szczęśliwy, czy zamiast tego nie doskwiera mu na przykład samotność.

Akkarin znał podstawy sachakańskiej mentalności, ale nigdy jej nie zaakceptował. Pozbawieni wyboru niewolnicy w większości traktowali służbę magom jako zaszczyt. Owszem, służenie okrutnemu Dakovie na jałowym pustkowiu było bardziej koszmarem niż zaszczytem – Takan zgadzał się z tym zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy przekonał się, jak może wyglądać alternatywa. Od kilku lat towarzyszył z własnej woli człowiekowi, którego szanował nie tylko ze względu na jego magiczną moc, i który jak dotąd podarował mu o wiele więcej, niż tylko wygodne warunki życia. Magowie z Gildii traktowali go całkiem uprzejmie, zaś wśród pozostałych służących budził sympatię, a nawet coś na kształt respektu. Wiedział, że to, co robi, jest pożyteczne, i że jest w tym dobry. To, samo w sobie, wystarczało, by czuł się spełniony, jeśli nie szczęśliwy.

Zawahał się. Skoro Akkarin uparł się wcześniej, żeby mówić w jego ojczystym języku, najwyraźniej oczekiwał szczerej, bezpośredniej odpowiedzi. Takan miał jednak wrażenie, że przemowa na temat honoru i obowiązków tylko go rozczaruje.

- _Podoba mi się moje obecne życie_ – oświadczył po krótkim milczeniu – _no, może poza niespokojnymi nocami, odkąd pojawił się ten zabójca. Nie potrzebuję wielu rozrywek i nie umiem siedzieć bezczynnie. Kiedyś pewnie zechcę założyć rodzinę albo zobaczyć to nieszczęsne morze, ale póki co _– zatoczył ręką łuk po pałacowym wnętrzu –_ jestem więcej niż zadowolony._

Akkarin wpatrywał się w niego uważnie spod lekko zmrużonych powiek. Mag potrafił czytać myśli i emocje w sposób niewyczuwalny dla drugiego człowieka, i chociaż rzadko nadużywał umiejętności, o której inni członkowie Gildii nawet nie mieli pojęcia, być może robił to właśnie w tej chwili. Z drugiej strony, zazwyczaj nie potrzebował żadnej magii, żeby ocenić, na ile ktoś jest z nim szczery.

Czegokolwiek Akkarin dowiedział się z twarzy lub z umysłu swojego służącego, musiało mu to na razie wystarczyć, bo odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał w okno. Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie, wypełniając każdą szczelinę okienników i wolną przestrzeń ponad nimi ostrym blaskiem.

- Chodźmy do gabinetu. Muszę dać ci w końcu ten list.

- Do kogo jest adresowany? – spytał Takan, gdy znaleźli się w drugim, większym pomieszczeniu.

- Do Raviego, ale nie spotkasz się z nim osobiście. Jego człowiek będzie czekał dziś koło południa w północnych dokach, przy trójmasztowcu _Fortuna_.

- Poznam go? – Nie musiał dodawać, że nie chodzi mu o statek.

- Nie sądzę, jednak on pozna ciebie.

Takan bez słowa wziął list w białej, nieoznakowanej kopercie, a potem schował go pod kamizelkę. Kyraliańska szlachta byłaby więcej niż zbulwersowana, gdyby tylko wiedziała, że Wielki Mistrz utrzymuje kontakty z miejskim półświatkiem, ale też byłaby równie zdumiona faktem, że jakikolwiek Złodziej, nawet jeden z przywódców, umie w ogóle czytać.

Akkarin sięgnął tymczasem po szatę, przerzuconą przez oparcie fotela. Ubierał się szybko, choć poświęcił chwilę na upewnienie się, że szata oraz ciasne mankiety koszuli dokładnie zakrywają nadgarstki.

- No dobrze – powiedział, strzepując drobny pyłek z rękawa. – Czas sprawdzić, jak wyglądają przygotowania ambasadora do podróży.

- Wracasz potem do Gildii, panie?

- Taką mam nadzieję. Dam ci znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło.

Takan skinął głową. Miał kilka godzin, żeby przekazać list łącznikowi i przygotować rezydencję na powrót swojego pana – nie, żeby wymagało to akurat dziś wiele pracy. A skoro już wybierał się do doków, mógł od razu pomyśleć o jakiejś świeżej, smacznej rybie na obiad.

Akkarin zatrzymał się przy drzwiach. W czarnej, zdobionej złotymi inkalami szacie Wielkiego Mistrza wyglądał dostojnie i imponująco, jak uosobienie zimnej powagi, ale kiedy się uśmiechnął – nie kpiąco, lecz w sposób, w jaki uśmiechał się wyjątkowo rzadko – Takan na moment znów przypominał sobie żywego, młodego człowieka, którego poznał prawie dziesięć lat temu.

- Nie przekonałeś mnie – powiedział mag. – Dalej uważam, że powinieneś przynajmniej od czasu do czasu porządnie się napić. No i zobaczyć kyraliańskie morze – Takan uniósł brwi, ale mężczyzna już wychodził z gabinetu. – Wrócimy jeszcze do naszej rozmowy. Aha, może być _marella_.

Trzasnęły zamykane drzwi. Sachakanin z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Akkarin sobie żartował, czy mówił poważnie – może z wyjątkiem ryby – ale coś mu podpowiadało, że wkrótce się tego dowie.

* * *

><p>Od autorki: Chciałam napisać coś względnie lekkiego i oczywiście zamiast humoru wyszedł mi totalny angst – mogłam się tego spodziewać od początku. ;)<p>

Ciąg dalszy w planach! Takan najwyraźniej nie ma ochoty rezygnować z codziennej rutyny, ale czy mu się to uda?


	2. Chapter 2

Od autorki: Dziękuję wszystkim osobom, które przeczytały pierwszy rozdział i wróciły po więcej, a już szczególne podziękowania należą się komentującym i fave'ującym. :) Fajnie jest wiedzieć, że publikując czasem coś na FFNet po polsku, nie robię tego wyłącznie dla siebie.

Nie, to opowiadanie nie jest romansem. Akkarin ma tu dopiero około trzydziestki i jeszcze nawet nie zdążył poznać Sonei – choć w tym rozdziale znajdziecie maleńki dowcip pod adresem tej pary. Upojnych chwil z jakąś Mary Sue albo slashu z Takanem tym bardziej nie przewiduję, gdyby ktoś pytał. ;)

Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem jedyną osobą w całym fandomie, której wątki miłosne nie są bezwzględnie potrzebne do szczęścia. Cieszy mnie po prostu samo pisanie o Akkarinie, bo to interesująca, pociągająca postać. Takana też lubię, stąd pomysł na całe opowiadanie. Zawsze fascynował mnie motyw ich wieloletniej współpracy i przyjaźni, przez samą Trudi zepchnięty gdzieś na margines.

* * *

><p>- Myślałem, że dzień wolny jest dniem relaksu – zauważył Takan ponuro.<p>

- A nie jest? – Po twarzy Akkarina błąkał się ledwie widoczny uśmiech z pogranicza dobrego humoru i kpiny. – Mamy piękną, wiosenną pogodę i niemal pustą drogę, a dookoła słychać tylko szum lasu. Nie mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepszego odpoczynku.

Takan westchnął.

- Mój koń jest wysoki na prawie dwa metry, waży jakieś pół tony i pewnie już się zorientował, że nie umiem jeździć konno.

- Twój koń się myli.

- Nie drwij ze mnie, panie.

- Ależ mówię poważnie. – Mag roześmiał się cicho. – Masz wreszcie niepowtarzalną okazję, żeby sprawdzić, ile się nauczyłeś przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

- Za mało, tego jestem akurat pewien.

- Wielka szkoda. Służący Wielkiego Mistrza powinien posiadać dużo różnych umiejętności, nie sądzisz?

Mag musiał jak zwykle nieprzypadkowo dobierać słowa, bo retoryczne, pozbawione oskarżycielskiego tonu pytanie skutecznie zamknęło drugiemu mężczyźnie usta, zniechęcając go do dalszych, otwartych narzekań. Jeśli w _ten_ sposób postawić sprawę, nauka jazdy konnej przestawała być tylko irytującą zachcianką Akkarina, a stawała się kwestią osobistego honoru Takana.

Służący wbił wzrok w ciemną grzywę dźwigającej go klaczy. Należące do Gildii zwierzę naprawdę było duże, ale zachowywało się spokojnie, dlatego powoli zaczynał wierzyć, że ma nad nim jakąś kontrolę. Póki co jechali stępa, miał więc okazję przyzwyczajać się do sytuacji, a przy okazji podziwiać malowniczy, leśny trakt, o wiele przyjemniejszy od zatłoczonego gościńca, z którego zjechali kilka minut temu.

Komentarze Wielkiego Mistrza trochę go denerwowały, ale też czuł zadowolenie na myśl, że mag musi być w naprawdę dobrym nastroju, mimo ogólnego zmęczenia. Akkarin wciąż ścigał nocami sachakańskiego zabójcę, ale teraz zdawał się o tym nie pamiętać, zamiast tego wpatrując się w czyste, pogodne niebo, prześwitujące ponad wierzchołkami drzew.

- Czy w Gildii albo na dworze nie chcieli wiedzieć, dokąd i po co się wybierasz, panie? – odezwał się Takan po chwili.

- Chcieli.

- I co im powiedziałeś?

- Prawdę, rzecz jasna – odparł mag spokojnie.

- Czyli?

- Że Kyralia nie upadnie podczas mojej jednodniowej nieobecności.

Takan prychnął.

- Pytam poważnie, panie. Nikogo nie ciekawiło, dlaczego Wielki Mistrz wybiera się samotnie za miasto? – Obecność służącego nie uchodziła za towarzystwo, przynajmniej dla większości wysoko urodzonych.

- Nie istnieje żadne prawo zakazujące Wielkiemu Mistrzowi takich podróży, Takanie. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz wiedzieć, powiedziałem Administratorowi, że z okazji zbliżającego się letniego Festiwalu Dusz zamierzam odwiedzić dawno nie widziany grobowiec rodziny Folmar. To jedna z rodzin Domu Velan, spokrewniona z moją – wyjaśnił, widząc spojrzenie drugiego mężczyzny. – Zawsze mieszkali w wiejskiej posiadłości na południe od Imardinu.

- To prawda? – Służący zmarszczył brwi.

Nadal miał wrażenie, że nie do końca rozumie sens dnia w zupełności wolnego od pracy, ale spędzanie go na końskim grzbiecie w celu powspominania zmarłych na pewno nie budziło w nim skojarzeń z lekkim, przyjemnym wypoczynkiem.

- Nie żartuj. – Akkarin wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zebrało mi się nagle na takie wspomnienia, ani tym bardziej na żałobę. Lorlen i tak myśli, że znalazłem sobie wygodną wymówkę, żeby po prostu odpocząć, choć nikomu tego nie powtórzy. W rzeczywistości _ty_ jedziesz się rozerwać poza miastem, a ja mam inne plany.

Zanim Takan zdążył spytać, jakież to plany ma jego pan i czemu sam nie zamierza brać udziału w rzekomej rozrywce, zza zakrętu drogi wyjechały trzy wozy. Grupa kupców najwyraźniej postanowiła skrócić sobie długą podróż wzdłuż wybrzeża, wybierając mniej zatłoczony, ale za to bardziej wyboisty szlak przez las. Na widok Akkarina wybałuszyli oczy – musieli wiedzieć, co oznacza krój i kolor szaty oraz wyhaftowany w kilku miejscach złoty inkal. Takan przypuszczał, że zatrzymają się, żeby zsiąść i zgiąć się w ukłonach, i miał rację. Akkarin minął ich z idealnie obojętnym wyrazem twarzy, który zmienił się w pełen irytacji grymas, gdy wozy zostały w tyle.

Takan chciał wrócić do przerwanej rozmowy, zobaczył jednak, że młodszy mężczyzna przymyka oczy, co mogło oznaczać, że używa właśnie jakiegoś zaklęcia. Przez chwilę obaj jechali w milczeniu.

- Dobrze, dosyć tego – powiedział nagle mag, skręcając między drzewa.

Kiedy tylko wystarczająco oddalili się od traktu, Akkarin zeskoczył na ziemię. Ściągnął wierzchnią szatę i złożył ją starannie, a potem zaczął pakować do sakwy przy siodle. Służący obserwował go bez szczególnego zdziwienia.

- Panie? – Kusiło go, żeby samemu zsiąść z konia, ale wolał nie sprawdzać, jak dobrze pójdzie mu z powtórnym wsiadaniem.

- Na gościńcu przed nami jest mnóstwo ludzi, a my nie jedziemy do Coldvine po to, żeby wzbudzać sensację. Myślisz, że dlaczego prosiłem cię, żebyś nie zakładał oficjalnej liberii?

Jak się okazało, Akkarin nie zamierzał bawić się w żadną wyrafinowaną maskaradę. Po prostu pozbył się czarnej szaty i ściągnął włosy w wysoki kucyk, co przy okazji sprawiło, że odmłodniał o kilka lat. Takan zlustrował pobieżnie ciemne spodnie, koszulę i rękawiczki do konnej jazdy, wszystko uszyte skromnie, ale za to przez zdolnego krawca i z dobrej jakości materiałów.

- Brakuje inkali, panie – zauważył lakonicznie.

- Jakich inkali? – Mag uniósł brwi.

- W zasadzie dowolnych. Teraz wyglądasz jak szlachcic, który po raz pierwszy w życiu udaje, że nie jest szlachcicem.

Akkarin parsknął cicho i wskoczył z powrotem na siodło.

- Wielki Mistrz udający bezimiennego szlachcica popełnia wprawdzie pewien nietakt, ale już zupełnym skandalem byłoby, gdybym nagle pojawił się w inkalach swojego Domu. Nawet moja rodzina by mi tego nie darowała.

Takan nie zamierzał się kłócić. Znał zasady zabraniające magom identyfikowania się z ich rodami. Chciał tylko zwrócić uwagę Akkarina na fakt, że na _tym_ koniu i z tą fryzurą tak czy inaczej wyglądał na kogoś więcej, niż służący albo kupiec. Z drugiej strony, teraz nikt na pierwszy rzut oka nie rozpoznałby w nim maga, ani tym bardziej Wielkiego Mistrza, a o to głównie chodziło.

Sachakanin miał rację. Kiedy po jakimś czasie znów wyjechali z lasu na gościniec, mijani ludzie nadal w większości schylali przed nimi głowy, domyślając się, że Akkarin może być członkiem któregoś z Domów, ale nie przystawali w szoku, nie szeptali między sobą i nie padali na kolana. Akkarinowi na pewno to odpowiadało. Takanowi nie odpowiadało natomiast, że mag postanowił w końcu przyspieszyć tempo podróży.

Kiedy dwa tygodnie temu Wielki Mistrz oznajmił mu znienacka, że wybiera się do Coldvine i oczekuje, że jego służący pojedzie tam razem z nim, Takan był więcej niż zaskoczony. Oczywiście, nie omieszkał _przypomnieć_ magowi, że nigdy w życiu nie jeździł konno. Akkarin zbył go machnięciem ręki, a jego nieruchoma twarz nie wróżyła nic dobrego.

Gildia była praktycznie samowystarczalną instytucją – miała nie tylko własne pola, łąki i zagajnik, ale też własne stajnie. Główny koniuszy, niski, krzepki mężczyzna z Wysp Vin, bez mrugnięcia okiem podjął się nauczenia Takana podstaw jazdy. Nic dziwnego, skoro Wielki Mistrz poprosił go o to osobiście. Owszem, wyglądało to na ekscentryczny kaprys ze strony Akkarina, ale nikomu nie przyszłoby do głowy wnikać w okoliczności decyzji Wielkiego Mistrza, czy się jej sprzeciwiać.

Vindon okazał się cierpliwym nauczycielem, co nie zmieniało faktu, że teraz, na kłusującym koniu, Takan czuł się jak ciężki worek kartofli. Dowiedział się jak ścisnąć kolanami boki zwierzęcia i unosić się w rytm jego kroków, ale praktyka nadal pozostawiała nieco do życzenia.

- To tylko kwestia wprawy – odezwał się spokojnie jadący obok mag. – A kiedy człowiek już raz się nauczy, nigdy nie zapomina. Zupełnie jak z chodzeniem.

Takan zerknął na drugiego mężczyznę bez zazdrości, chociaż ten trzymał się w siodle tak, jakby od dzieciństwa nie robił nic innego.

- Gdzie ty się nauczyłeś jeździć, panie?

- W domu, rzecz jasna. Mieliśmy sporą stajnię, dużo pięknych koni. – Akkarin zamyślił się. Wyglądało na to, że nie powie już nic więcej, ale po chwili zdecydował się mówić dalej. – Uczył mnie stajenny mojego ojca, odkąd skończyłem pięć lat. To był strasznie wymagający dziadyga, tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało. Kiedy robiłem coś wyjątkowo źle, zdarzało mu się na mnie porządnie nawrzeszczeć. A ponieważ sam byłem wtedy tylko dzieciakiem, za którymś razem nie wytrzymałem i poleciałem na skargę do ojca.

- I co wtedy? – zapytał Takan. W Sachace bicie było jedną z łagodniejszych kar za podniesienie głosu na swojego pana, niezależnie od okoliczności.

- Ojciec też mnie zrugał za zawracanie mu głowy i kazał się bardziej przykładać do tych lekcji, jeśli zależało mi na uniknięciu kolejnej reprymendy nauczyciela. Byłem wściekły na nich obu i z tej wściekłości postanowiłem im pokazać, że potrafię więcej, niż im się wydaje. – Mag zaśmiał się cicho; najwyraźniej było to miłe wspomnienie, szczególnie z perspektywy czasu.

Takan też się uśmiechnął, przenosząc wzrok z powrotem na mijanych ludzi. Akkarin rzadko opowiadał mu o swoim dzieciństwie i studiach w Gildii. W Sachace była to dla niego ewidentnie zbyt drażliwa kwestia, zmordowani pracą niewolnicy znajdowali zresztą niewiele czasu i ochoty na długie rozmowy. Później, podczas pieszej wędrówki przez góry, Akkarin praktycznie się nie odzywał i nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby jeszcze kiedykolwiek w życiu miał zamienić z kimś więcej niż dwa zdania na raz. A kiedy już wrócił do Imardinu i został Wielkim Mistrzem, ich stosunki nie były takie same jak dawniej.

- Ja nie zamierzam niczego udowadniać nawet tobie, panie – westchnął Sachakanin. – I mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie będę musiał opuszczać Imardinu, ani konno, ani na piechotę.

- Podróże, poza pewnymi wyjątkami, bywają wspaniałe. – Ponura autoironia w głosie Akkarina była nie do przeoczenia.

- Będę pamiętał o tym jutro, nie mogąc usiąść na krześle.

Przesadny komentarz wywołał zamierzony efekt. Kiedy drugi mężczyzna odezwał się znowu, jego ton brzmiał już zupełnie normalnie.

- Na pewno nie będzie tak źle. W razie czego wyślę cię do Mistrzyni Vinary.

- Czemu do Mistrzyni Vinary?

Sama myśl o tym, że dostojna Przełożona Uzdrowicieli miałaby dotykać jego pośladków, wydała się Takanowi więcej niż absurdalna. Mag naturalnie żartował, choć robił to w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, zachowując zewnętrzną powagę.

- A co, może _ja_ miałbym cię leczyć z tej przypadłości? – spytał z kamienną twarzą. – Pomyśl tylko, jak to by wyglądało.

- Rzeczywiście, nieciekawie. Liczyłem raczej na jakąś młodą nowicjuszkę.

- Jeszcze czego. Młode nowicjuszki są zarezerwowane dla Wielkiego Mistrza.

Takan nie wytrzymał i parsknął otwarcie, a sam Akkarin też w końcu się uśmiechnął. Dobrze, że pozbył się wcześniej oficjalnej szaty, bo inaczej zwracałby teraz na siebie podwójną uwagę.

Nie rozmawiali tak ze sobą już od jakiegoś czasu. Akkarin nieczęsto miewał nastrój do żartów, pomijając może sarkastyczne uwagi pod adresem swoim i innych ludzi, te ostatnie zwykle na tyle subtelne, że ich adresaci nawet nie zauważali, że są obiektem kpiny. Kiedy już dochodziło do szczerej wymiany zdań, rzadko równie lekkiej, co ta sprzed chwili, Takan zazwyczaj zachowywał dystans. Cokolwiek sam Akkarin sądził na temat ich wieloletniej znajomości, był przede wszystkim jego panem, co czyniło nadmierne spoufalanie się z nim rzeczą nie do przyjęcia.

Dziś jednak, kiedy opuścili mury miasta i znaleźli się na gościńcu, odżywały wspomnienia ich ostatniej, wspólnej podroży, kiedy byli sobie bliżsi niż obecnie. Ponad pięćset mil na piechotę przez sachakańskie pustkowie, przez góry i wreszcie przez samą Kyralię – Takan wątpił, czy wielu ludzi mogłoby się pochwalić podobnym wyczynem.

Wtedy wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. Podróżowali głównie przez wsie, łąki i lasy, omijając miasta i miasteczka, a także bardziej uczęszczane szlaki. Spali w chłopskich zagrodach albo pod gołym niebem, rzadziej w czyimś domu. Bywali głodni i zmęczeni, choć był to inny rodzaj zmęczenia niż ten, który pamiętali z Sachaki. Zdarzało się, że ktoś chciał ich poszczuć psami, biorąc za wędrownych żebraków.

Pomijając różnicę w odcieniu skóry, Akkarin wyglądał dokładnie tak samo jak Takan – czyli jak zbiegły niewolnik po kilku tygodniach wycieńczającej przeprawy przez góry. Był jednak, o ironio, potężnym magiem. Mógł z łatwością zastraszyć wieśniaków i zmusić ich, żeby ugościli go wszystkim, co tylko mieli. Mógł obrabować napotkanych kupców. Nie musiałby nawet nikogo poważnie przy tym krzywdzić, ani też nie zdradziłby swojej tożsamości. Żaden człowiek przy zdrowych zmysłach nie powiązałby go wtedy z Gildią.

Kiedy Dakova czegoś potrzebował – a na pewno nigdy nie potrzebował niczego aż tak bardzo, jak tamci dwaj obszarpani wędrowcy – po prostu najeżdżał jakaś osadę, nierzadko zostawiając po sobie trupy i zgliszcza. Takan nie byłby oczywiście szczęśliwy, gdyby jego nowy pan zaczął postępować identycznie, ale w pewnym sensie uważał za normę, że każdy mag bierze dla siebie wszystko, na co ma ochotę, a już na pewno nie ustępuje słabszym od siebie z drogi. Nie zająknął się jednak na ten temat ani słowem. Sugerowanie Akkarinowi, który każdego ranka wpatrywał się w swoje ręce z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu, że mogliby ułatwić sobie wędrówkę, uciekając się do przemocy, byłoby jak wcieranie soli w otwarte rany.

Ich podróż nie była zresztą taka zła. Kiedy do Akkarina dotarło wreszcie, że życie _naprawdę_ toczy się dalej i że w związku z tym powinien na przykład nauczyć Takana podstaw kyraliańskiego, zaczął przynajmniej z powrotem się odzywać. Także do napotkanych ludzi. Czasami zostawali w jakiejś wiosce na dzień czy dwa, żeby pomóc w drobnych pracach, za co dostawali jedzenie, rzadziej pieniądze. Bywało też, że wieśniacy wspomagali ich bezinteresownie. Od jednego z nich dostali całkiem porządne buty, inny wiózł ich furmanką daleko poza granice swojej wsi. Pod koniec wędrówki przypominali ludzi bardziej niż w momencie jej rozpoczęcia, choć nie była to znowu taka wielka różnica.

Teraz, kiedy jechali wspólnie gościńcem, on sam w wygodnych butach, które kosztowały pięć sztuk srebra, gładko ogolony, jego pan ubrany skromnie, ale na pięknym wierzchowcu, budzili zupełnie inne reakcje. Akkarin miał rację: wygląd zmieniał wiele. Na widok bezdomnego żebraka ludzie sięgali po kije, przed młodym szlachcicem skłaniali głowy, a w obecności arcydostojnego Wielkiego Mistrza niemal padali na klęczki. Nawet jeśli za każdym razem była to ta sama osoba.

Widok Sachakanina na terytorium Ziem Sprzymierzonych też budził skrajne reakcje. W zapadłych wioskach przy północno-wschodniej granicy na Takana patrzono podejrzliwie, jak na intruza, który powinien czym prędzej wrócić tam, skąd przyszedł. W Imardinie i jego okolicach, gdzie zbiegały się szlaki handlowe kilku krajów, skośnooki mężczyzna o złotobrązowej skórze pozostawał praktycznie niezauważony. Traktowano go po prostu jak kolejnego cudzoziemca albo nawet rdzennego mieszkańca o obcych korzeniach. Ta tolerancja miała swoje dobre i złe strony. Na pewno ułatwiała sachakańskiemu zabójcy ukrywanie się w wielotysięcznym tłumie.

- Wiesz – odezwał się po mag po dłuższej chwili milczenia – dalej uważam, że podróżowanie może być przyjemnością, a piękny świat nie kończy się na granicach Imardinu. Zmiana krajobrazu na ten jeden dzień dobrze nam obu zrobi.

- Czemu jedziemy akurat do Coldvine? – spytał Takan.

Zgodnie z tym, co zauważył Akkarin, krajobraz zdążył już ulec zmianie. Teraz otaczały ich przede wszystkim łąki i pola uprawne, a wśród mijanych ludzi zaczęli przeważać zwykli, nie wybierający się nigdzie chłopi i pasterze.

- Żeby zobaczyć otwarte morze – odparł mężczyzna takim tonem, jakby było to coś oczywistego. – Z tego co pamiętam, to mała, ale całkiem malownicza osada.

- Wspominałeś, że masz jakieś plany, panie.

- Zgadza się. Okolice na południe stąd, zwłaszcza dzikie klify, są dość odludne. Zamierzam pobawić się trochę magią.

- Pobawić się magią? – Takan uniósł brwi.

- Poćwiczyć. Na miarę swoich możliwości – wyjaśnił Akkarin. – Wszyscy wojownicy w Gildii ćwiczą przynajmniej od czasu do czasu. Nawet ci najzdolniejsi mogliby w przeciwnym razie wyjść z wprawy. Tyle tylko, że oni zazwyczaj wykorzystują do tego Arenę, a ja, jak dobrze wiesz, nie mogę pozwolić, by pozostali magowie poznali moją prawdziwą siłę albo zaczęli się domyślać, jak bardzo wykracza ona poza to, co sami uważają za normę.

- Natychmiast zauważyliby eksplozję mocy na Arenie albo gdziekolwiek indziej na terenie Gildii – Takan stwierdził raczej, niż zapytał.

Długotrwałe, magiczne fajerwerki w mieście też nie przeszłyby bez echa. To, że zwykli ludzie nie wyczuwali zaklęć, nie znaczyło, że byli ślepi i głusi na takie rzeczy jak latające wokół nich ogniste pociski.

- Oczywiście. Dopiero tutaj, z dala od Gildii i w ogóle jakichkolwiek ludzi, mogę pozostać niezauważony.

- Panie, jeśli zamierzasz posługiwać się mocą bez ograniczeń, będziesz mnie jeszcze dziś potrzebował.

- Owszem. – Akkarin spojrzał na niego poważnie, jednak po chwili kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko. – Choć nie po to tutaj jesteś. Z tym brakiem ograniczeń też nie przesadzajmy. Niepotrzebny mi słup ognia widoczny stąd aż do Imardinu.

Takan też się uśmiechnął. Pamiętał jedno, jedyne widowisko podobnego rodzaju, jeszcze podczas ich pieszej wędrówki z Sachaki. Pewien wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny incydent z udziałem kilku aroganckich, wrogo nastawionych strażników sprawił, że Akkarin, który od czasu wyrwania się z niewoli prawie w ogóle nie posługiwał się odzyskaną mocą, postanowił w końcu przypomnieć sobie, co to znaczy być magiem. Szukającym zaczepki, uzbrojonym w byle jakie miecze byczkom włos nie spadł z głowy, nie zorientowali się nawet, że nie mieli do czynienia z parą bezbronnych włóczęgów. Zamiast tego, następnego ranka jedno z okolicznych wzgórz zdecydowanie zmieniło kształt. Akkarin odzyskał wtedy chyba coś więcej, niż część wprawy w rzucaniu ofensywnych zaklęć. Takan był w każdym razie zdania, że całe zajście wyszło mu tylko na dobre.

Dojechali do rozstaju dróg. Na horyzoncie po prawej majaczyło kilka niewysokich wież, podczas gdy główny gościniec wiódł dalej na południe.

- Coldvine – powiedział Akkarin, zatrzymując konia. – Tu się na razie rozstaniemy.

- Czy… – Takan zdążył już otworzyć usta, ale jego pan mimo wszystko był szybszy.

- Absolutnie _nie_. Pomijając niebezpieczeństwo związane z oberwaniem magicznym pociskiem, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma żadnej bariery w rodzaju Areny, to jest twój dzień wolny. Baw się więc dobrze. Znajdę cię później.

Jeśli czasem, mimo całego szacunku dla człowieka, któremu służył, Takan miał ochotę odpowiedzieć mu jakimś sachakańskim przekleństwem, to był właśnie jeden z tych momentów. Biorąc pod uwagę wyraz twarzy maga, i tak nie musiał się odzywać, żeby wyrazić, co sądzi o okazanej mu właśnie trosce. Znał drugiego mężczyznę na tyle dobrze, by nie podejrzewać go o chęć zabawy swoim kosztem, a jednak dalej nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że właśnie pada ofiarą mniej lub bardziej zamierzonego żartu.

Z drugiej strony, Akkarin miał powody, żeby wyjechać z miasta, a przy okazji po prostu zabrał go ze sobą. Trudno było doszukiwać się w tym złośliwości. Kiedy więc mag bez słowa skinął mu głową, Takan odpowiedział takim samym gestem, a potem patrzył, już bez rosnącej irytacji, jak bardziej doświadczony jeździec odwraca się i spina konia do galopu. Akkarin pewnie nie mógł się doczekać tego momentu, odkąd przekroczyli Bramę Południową. Mimo to dostosował wcześniejsze tempo podróży nawet nie tyle do umiejętności, co do preferencji swojego towarzysza.

Takan uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. Miał trzydzieści-parę lat, wypchaną sakiewkę u pasa, głowę na karku i dobre wyczucie kierunku. Dzień był ładny, a wiejski krajobraz nie ustępował wcale pod względem uroku wypielęgnowanym ogrodom rozciągającym się za oknami rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza. Kilka mil dalej znajdowało się otwarte morze, a czym było kilka mil na dobrym wierzchowcu w porównaniu z tygodniami pieszej wędrówki? Czystą przyjemnością, powiedziałby Akkarin, i Takan byłby chwilowo skłonny się z nim zgodzić.

Akkarin jak zawsze potrafił więc postawić na swoim od początku do końca. Takan posłał go w myślach do diabła – wyjątkowo mając nadzieję, że mag to usłyszy – i nie przestając się uśmiechać, ruszył w stronę Coldvine.

* * *

><p>Od autorki: <em>Character worship<em> jak się patrzy. Gorsze cholerstwo niż angst. Oj, nie jestem z siebie dumna, ale chrzanić to. :)

Garść przypadkowych informacji z tego rozdziału:

* _"…z okazji zbliżającego się letniego Festiwalu Dusz zamierzam odwiedzić dawno nie widziany grobowiec rodziny Folmar."_ – ten niby-festiwal to coś jak japoński Bon-odori, w każdym razie nie klasyczne Zaduszki, jakie wszyscy znamy. Długo myślałam nad sensowną wymówką dla Akkarina i uznałam, że ta wcale nie jest tak idiotyczna, jak mi się początkowo zdawało. Wielki Mistrz ma naprawdę mało powodów, żeby wyjeżdżać poza miasto – może coś omówić telepatycznie, wysłać list, innych magów lub służących w swoim imieniu, no i oczywiście zażądać, żeby interesanci sami pofatygowali się do stolicy. Tylko zmarli do niego nie przyjadą i nie zadowolą się zastępstwem. Choć to nadal za mało, żeby przekonać Lorlena. :)

* _"Ponad pięćset mil na piechotę…"_ – odległość z Sachaki do Imardinu wynosi w linii prostej jakieś czterysta mil, ale zakładam, że Akkarin i Takan nie pokonali tego dystansu jak po sznurku, zwłaszcza przez góry. Stąd pięćset mil, czyli jakieś osiemset kilometrów. Nawiasem mówiąc, Kyralia jest zaskakująco mała. Ma podobny kształt i niemal dokładnie ten sam rozmiar co Polska. Jeśli nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło Wam do głowy, żeby sprawdzać takie szczegóły, to już wiecie. ;)

Nieobecne w książkach miasteczko Coldvine umieściłam nad morzem Tanjin, na południe od Imardinu, gdzieś po drodze do Sheel.

No dobra, a teraz do rzeczy. Myślałam, że zamknę całość w dwóch rozdziałach, ale za bardzo się rozpisałam i plany uległy zmianie. Podział na większą ilość części nie zaszkodzi temu fanfikowi, choć nie jest to żadna wielowątkowa, epicka opowieść, wręcz przeciwnie – rozbudowana jednoczęściówka z przerostem dygresji. :D

W następnym rozdziale: pozostawiony sam sobie Takan wreszcie się zrelaksuje. Albo i nie. No, w każdym razie powinien przeżyć niespodziankę, jaką spłata mu los. Akkarina też nie zabraknie, tym razem w klasycznym, władczo-poirytowanym wydaniu.

Komentarze bardzo mile widziane, jak zawsze motywują do sprawniejszego pisania. Ręce w górę, kto chce jeszcze. :P


End file.
